Matching
by Princess Hook
Summary: At the age of 18, every female has to go through the progress called The Matching to find their mate, their soulmate. Nine/Rose AU ONE-SHOT


**Summary:** At the age of 18, every female has to go through the progress called The Matching to find their mate, their soulmate. Nine/Rose AU ONE-SHOT

 **A/N:** Mhm I love writing one-shot featuring Nine XD I'm going to try to write one with Eleven/Rose soon through. This one-shot is short through and I made about two references at the end that was in a few Doctor Who episodes. One is very obvious XD

I do not and will not own Doctor Who. BBC owns them. Not me. I just own this plot.

 **Genres: Romance/Fluff**

 **Pairing:** Rose/Doctor

 **Rated: T**

* * *

 **Matching**

This was horribly stupid. This was just another tactic for the government to control their population within their borders. It had first started out simple. The UNIT just proposed a midnight curfew that states that citizens of the British Empire must be in doors before exactly 12 A.M or to be in risk of a night in the city jail with a heavy fine.

Then the UNIT had gotten out of control a few years later with regular marches and searches. Almost each flat had been search every three months looking for something, something that anyone would know of.

Then the Prime Minister had declared a holiday, a holiday that requires the citizens to place up the Queen's flags upon their windows and stand outside by the street watching many government officials paraded with prisoners.

Then more rules had kicked in. The rules that stripped the female race in the country. When they become married, they are forced to leave their jobs and live a life in a flat making a family. Reproduction.

When a girl turned fifth-teen they automatically, graduated from school without taking any A-Levels and being shipped back to their home with their mothers preparing for the new program called The Matching started.

They're required many trips to the doctor's for many reasons other than a plain checkup. The government needed their DNA sample for the machine that does The Matching. They started to collect every single person DNA. In moments Rose Tyler wanted to just travel to America and stayed there, away from this, this dictatorship, but that thought was treason and she couldn't just speak it out loud in fear that the UNIT might get word of it and slam down her home, taking away her family.

Rose Tyler was just a normal girl who likes fish and chips. Who likes to watch the telly with her mother every evening or help her father with some of his inventions. She also sitting on the roof of her flat just gazing at the stars above at night, sometimes with her best mate Mickey, other times alone. It can be so lonely at times just sitting on the rooftop just staring up at the stars, just wishing that she can even touch them.

She silently wished that her boyfriend Jimmy Stones was there with her. The seventeen year old boy always make her feel very welcome and she sometimes wonder how she got lucky getting him to even notice her. She hoped that when she goes through the Matching progress machine that she ends up with him. She rather someone that she know than a stranger. The rules of the matching were simple. Once the couple become matched they have about four months to get married. If they refused, both can end up serving five years in prison. Something, she's not even looking for. Just five years ago real love was real and not forced by some biological means. Her parents were lucky. They found themselves before the stupid law took place.

The stupid law caused so much heartbreak, tears and separation tearing away couples that they deemed not suitable together. Rose wondered how this world fell so far.

When her 18th birthday finally arrived all she felt was cold hard dread. This was the end of the carefree life she had. This was where her freedom ended. When one of the UNIT arrived at her doorstep to take her away to undergo the Matching progress, she barely had time to wish her parents farewell before they jerked her into the UNIT army car that they often travel around.

They arrived at a base just outside of London. The base was crawling with girls around her age and surprising also men, in all ages. Rose made a face realizing that she might be matched with a man that could be old enough to become her father. That was just disgusting. How can she live with that? A person she couldn't fall in love, a person who was old enough to be her father and then expected to bare him a family.

The UNIT officer jerked her outside the car and pushed her toward the base without much comfort or conservation of her emotional state. Rose wanted to run. She just wanted to blast this entire building down and just ran far away and never come back. Her life was being controlled and she couldn't do nothing about it.

In a distance; she noticed an older looking man that has big ears that wore all leather. He was not enjoying his own trip here. 'Welcome to the club, mate' Rose mused; when she watched him gave an officer a glare that declares that he was Oncoming Storm.

The UNIT officer pushed her once more snapping her out of her thoughts and she almost stumbled over her two feet.

"Careful there!" Rose barked at him for once, feeling very angry on being here, being forced to do this and this officer just doesn't care about her wellbeing and treating her like an animal.

The officer ignored her comment but kept on pushing her to the line of women that lined up outside the door that separates the males and the females. The man in leather that she noticed before appeared in the men line. A grumpy looked was on his face that states he was clearly pissed. His hands crunched into a pair of fist but he didn't give her any look of acknowledgement.

The line moved up a bit. Rose took one step forward, and for some unknown reason she felt her eyes starting to draw toward the man, who clearly doesn't want to be here. He wasn't handsome in a longshot, but something about him was somewhat attractive. Rose snapped herself. She was already in a relationship, well sort of with Jimmy and she hoped that her results will be him…not this man that stood in a line beside her

The stranger mumbled to himself and she caught the comment; "Bunch of stupid apes" under his breath and she chuckled with a small smile. That was when he gave her a small glance, a glance between his eye-lids. His blue eyes clashed against her own and automatically, her lungs started to hold in a deep breath before letting it out feeling breathless.

The look of anger disappeared from his face for a mere moment before being replaced with a guarded look; glancing away from her.

The line moved up once more and she was closer to the door. The stranger soon disappeared into the next door to his right and Rose was sad to feel him go. Then it was her turn suddenly bile reached up her stomach and she almost feel like vomiting. There must be a back door, seeing that no other girls came out the way she entered yet. When she appeared in the room; the room was plain white and very cold. There was a hospital bed in the center along with a huge grand computer.

A woman who has dark-skinned with brown-chocolate eyes greeted her in a lab coat. She gave her a small warm smile that barely reached her eyes, looking down at her clip board, she asked her, her name and age.

"I'm Doctor Martha Jones and I will be your instructor of the Matching Progress. Please tell me your name and age, then take a seat on the bed while I take some blood work from you." Martha told the blonde haired girl softly,

A lump forged in the back of her throat but Rose can still feel she still have enough strength to speak.

"Rose Tyler, just turned 18 this morning." Rose spoke to the Doctor who took her name and age down on her board before setting it down and taking out some glass bottles and a needle. She also took out a blue tie from the draw next to the bed and soon she tied the tie up her elbow.

"Just relax, this will only take a second." The Doctor soothed her and soon the needle pickled her skin and she felt her blood slowly being taken. In a minute it was done and the doctor put the ban aid over the mark that she drawn blood from. Martha headed to the grand computer and soon she placed her blood in the machine.

"In a few minutes, we will find out who's the lucky guy is." Martha spoke sounding very false excitement.

'Please be Jimmy,' Rose hoped. Someone she knew very well. The images flew passed on the computer in a flash and soon the images started to slow down and stopped to only one.

"Oh he's a challenging bloke that one is. I know him about most of my life." Doctor Jones mused, before turning to Rose with her results.

Rose glanced at the computer that shown her results. One the side it shown her own image and profile that she didn't know a computer can tell by a sample of her own blood. On the left side was the image of the bloke she saw in line with her.

Surprising, she didn't feel disappointment that it wasn't Jimmy. Martha wrote down the bloke's name on her clip-board.

"He must be waiting in the room not too far from here. I'll escort you to him and then you both can sign the paperwork needed to leave together." Martha spoke to Rose, who nodded dumbly at her.

Poor girl.

Martha mused.

Being matched with a very difficult person who was twice her age. It only took them about three minutes to find the door that leads her to Rose's bloke.

"Mr. John Smith will be waiting for you here," Martha smiled opening the door for Rose to walk into. Rose gave her a smile back and walked into the room. The Doctor closed the door behind her leaving the two people in silence. The room was even plain that only set with two chairs. One was obvious taken by the man with huge ears wearing leather.

"Hello." Rose smiled.

He looked up at her in half disguised awe, before giving her a smirk.

"Hello, Miss. Tyler. How would you like to run on our first date?"

Confused on his meaning until it was cleared when the floor below them started to rumble. John jumped from his seat and soon his hand linked together with hers. Warmth flush down her body, and she blushed.

"RUN!" He pulled her out of the room and out of the upcoming danger that she had a distant feeling he had caused.

The ground below them rumbled even more. The staff and other people around them starting to run out of the building screaming. Then they heard a huge explosion and laughter. Rose glanced up at the man she been matched to. The man who somehow caused all this. The man who was now running, pulling her behind him laughing in myth.

Her heart fluttered. Maybe being stuck with him wasn't going to be that bad.


End file.
